Room 1
This is the overall second chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is sleeping in class as Suzune Horikita attempts to wakes him. Threatening him with various methods of injury should he not wake up, he quickly reacts to her threats and the two lightly banter with one another. Reflecting on his interaction with her, Kiyotaka regrets his decision of making a deal with Suzune. Time skips back to two months earlier, where Kiyotaka is on the bus heading towards school. An older woman boards the bus but all available seats are taken. A businesswoman and Kikyō Kushida request for student Rokusuke Kōenji to give up his seat to the older woman, to which he declines. Kiyotaka exchanges a quick glance with the girl he is seated next to while thinking about whether he should give his seat up himself. The bus arrives at Advanced Nurturing High School where the students on the bus depart. As he is walking onto campus, he is stopped by the girl he sat next to on the bus. She inquires about why they exchanged glances, and they begin to discuss the matter of giving up their seats to the older woman on the bus. They both agree that they would not have given up their seat, but the girl insists that they are not of the same mindset. They agree with one another that they would rather not get involved with one another and depart for campus. Coincidentally, the two of them happen to be seated right next to one another in their classroom, class 1-D. Kiyotaka introduces himself, while the girl unhappily introduces herself as Suzune Horikita. Kiyotaka tells her a bit more about himself, while she stays quiet about herself in response. The atmosphere between the two gets more strained until they notice Rokusuke Kōenji enter their classroom as well, to their mutual disdain. Later on, their teacher enters the classroom and introduces herself as Sae Chabashira, she informs the students that she will be their teacher for the next three years and hands out some information about the rules and regulations of the school. Kiyotaka reads that students are not allowed to leave campus or contact those outside of the school. Sae then passes out student ID cards and explains that they contain points which are used as money on campus. She then explains students have 100,000 points on the cards already, and that they will receive points monthly until graduation. After the opening ceremony, Kiyotaka looks around campus and decides to visit the convenience store. He once again meets Suzune who is purchasing supplies for the upcoming school year. After some light back and forth between the two of them, they notice a stand containing items that are marked as free. They dismiss the stand as the school being kind to its students and are immediately interrupted by a student making a scene at the register of the store. The red-haired male student had forgotten his ID and was unable to pay for the noodles he wanted. Recognizing him as a student from his class, Kiyotaka pays for his noodles. The student introduces himself as Ken Sudō and thanks him for helping him out. The three of them leave the store and talk for a bit until Ken and Suzune get into an argument and Suzune leaves. Kiyotaka and Ken stay behind and talk a bit until a group of second year students come by and put something in Ken's noodles telling them to get out of their spot. After seeing Ken's reaction, they guess that the two of them are students from D-Class, and after verifying this, they leave them alone out of supposed mercy. Characters In order of appearance: * Suzune Horikita * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Rokusuke Kōenji (Debut) * Kikyō Kushida * Sae Chabashira (Debut) * Ken Sudō (Debut) Trivia * Contrary to his actions in other mediums, Rokusuke Kōenji gives up his seat to the old lady on the bus. Site Navigation es:Sala 1 id:Room 1 pt-br:Sala 1 vi:Room 1